dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody
Melody is the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, the niece of Ariel's sisters, and the granddaughter of King Triton and the late Queen Athena. She is also the princess of her father's kingdom. And is the Padawan Learner to Flurry Heart. Bio Melody was born 3 years following "The Battle for Berk and Equestria", to Ariel and Eric. And was of-course sensitive to the Force, but Ariel was unsure of her being taken into the Jedi Order at the time. But 12 years later, she was allowed to join the riders, and their companions on their mission to find Jedi who survived Order 66. While she wasn't too fond of Tatooine , she was later amazed by the planet Solarize . As such a planet was never discovered before. But then when the Changling Order attacked the team (due to one of their troopers freeing a prisoner they had) Melody and Flurry Heart unfortunately encountered the new Changling leader, Marge . As Melody opened fire on the Changling Queen with her blaster pistol, the Changling managed to deflect the shots until she froze Melody in place as she then found she was acquainted with the Crystal Family. Personality Melody is sassy but well-mannered and has respect for her mother and others. Her curious and tomboyish nature leads her to collect all sorts of items from the sea, a parallel to her mother at age sixteen only in reverse. Her swimming proficiency and ability to hold her breath for long periods comes from her merfolk heritage. Largely because of her being half-mermaid, she was also seen as somewhat of an outcast, as evidenced by the guests at her twelfth birthday celebration shunning her. She is also shy around boys, becoming quite flustered when a merboy she found attractive tried befriending her in Atlantica. She later met him again after the wall was disintegrated, with both recognizing each other. Despite being tomboyish, she has a princess canopy bed and a girlish style bedroom. Physical Appearance Melody is a tomboyish 12-year old princess. She has straight black hair, most often tied back with a green hair-tie in a ponytail, pink lips, and aqua blue eyes. She seems to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from her parents. She inherited her mother's eyes, nose, and facial structure. She has inherited Ariel's beautiful singing voice, which is heard in "For A Moment", a duet between Melody and her mother. Eric also gave her his skin tone, smile, and thick eyebrows. Melody's hairstyle seems like a blend of both of her parents, as it is the same black color as her father's while being as long as Ariel's. For most of the film, Melody is seen in her underclothes, which is a separate pair of white pantalettes and a white camisole; the pantalettes cover the bottom half of her stomach. As a baby, she was wearing a cute, very pretty white-and-pink dress and her bow also has the same colors. While in mermaid form, she retains her camisole, but her pantalettes and legs are replaced by a salmon tail; her navel is also visible. It is odd that the merteens she meets don't notice she does not wear a typical seashell bikini top like other mermaids. She also has a pink ball gown and a yellow casual dress both with short puffy sleeves. Since she found it, she wears her locket that has her name on it. And after being taken in as a Padawan Learner under Flurry, Melody gained a Padawan Braid and Light grey Jedi robes, with a brown utility belt and leg holster for her Blaster pistol. Skills and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Melody has inherited some of her mother's superhuman traits, namely strength, which is demonstrated by her scaling an ice wall with few problems late into the film. * Superhuman Speed: Melody has inherited some of her mother's superhuman traits, namely speed, according to Sebastian; she is just as fast as Ariel. * Superhuman Durability: Melody has inherited superhuman durability, as evidenced by her not being crushed into oblivion when forcibly changed back into a human by Morgana despite the depth at which she was. * Aquapathy: Due to her mermaid heritage, Melody is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. * Aquakinesis: Due to her mermaid heritage, Melody possesses the power of aquakinesis, as seen in the ending of the movie, as she and Ariel both proceeded to cause a wave to form from behind them. * Rapid Adaptability: Due to her mermaid heritage, Melody is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when she was temporarily turned into a mermaid by Morgana via Ursula's last magic potion, Melody was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, and move in the same timespan. * Speed Swimming: When Melody was temporarily turned into a mermaid by Morgana via Ursula's last magic potion, she was to get to Atlantica from the Arctic in less than a day. * Force Skills: Melody is also sensitive to the Force due to her mother being Force Sensitive too. And has many skills in the force, as she was able to probe Marge's mind while being interrogated. And she managed a Jedi Mind on the guard Changling in the room. And she manage to call to Peterson 's Lightsaber to her hand when the latter had been subdued by Marge and it culminated in her lightsaber duel with Marge, as she was able to repel her attacks and best her in their fierce encounter. Abilities * Skilled Swimmer: Due to her being half-mermaid, Melody is a skilled swimmer. * Dancing: As demonstrated in the film, Melody is an excellent dancer; a talent that she has inherited from both of her parents, Ariel and Eric respectively. * Singing: As demonstrated in the film, Melody is an excellent singer; a talent that she has inherited from her mother, Ariel. * Lightsaber combat: Melody is also very skilled in Lightsaber combat as she was able to hold her ground against the Changling Queen, Marge. Despite not ever having any training in the Order. And managed to disarm and subdue the latter. And later after more training with Flurry, she strengthened her Lightsaber combat skills, utilizing a saberstaff (really 2 identical Lightsaber that could connect) as her main Lightsaber, using: Form II: Makashi, Form IV: Ataru, Form VI: Niman and Fire Baron's Form VIII: Azure Wrath. '''And at most times, utilizes Jar'Kai.' Weaknesses * '''Oxygen:' Melody cannot breathe underwater in her human form; if she remains underwater for too long, she will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Melody can at least hold her breath for long periods of time. Main Weaponry * Ocean Blue and Sea Green Paired Lightsabers * NN-14 Blaster Pistol * Heckler & Koch P11 Pistol Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mermaids Category:Merfolk Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Dancing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VIII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Blaster Users Category:Gunners Category:Tomboys Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Pre-Teens Category:Hybrids Category:Jedi Guardians